It's Not Like That
by RomaMarufixx
Summary: Leonardo and Raphael have a friends with benefits relationship, which works well for Raph but Leo finds himself wanting more than just sex. Turtlecest.


**It's Not Like That** by **RomaMarufixx**

 _Raph/Leo_

This is turtlecest, don't like? Don't read.

All characters are over 18.

* * *

Leo lay awake, staring at his ceiling, he'd attempted sleep several times that night and given up on getting any decent sleep before he had to start his day. Earlier that evening Raph had asked him to spar with him, which had lead to the two showering together and two sharing Raphael's bed for a few hours before Leonardo returned to his own room.

This had been their evening routine for a number of months. Normally Leo would have some trouble sleeping, even after the rush of the endorphins, but tonight had been the worst. He wasn't sure if it was the ache in his chest or the thoughts whizzing around in his head that were keeping him awake or a combination of the two, but he knew that Raphael was to blame for the lack of the blue banded turtle's sleep.

It was five months ago that Leo and Raph had got into a very bad fight, Raph had left the lair and minutes later, so did Leo, making sure not to cross paths with his brother. He'd never been so angry that he had felt the need to leave the lair before, to disobey his father, but he had found his way to the rooftops with a view of Raphael just a few rooftops away, who had also stopped, probably sensing that his brother was watching him.

They remained like that for a while before Raph continued running and Leo choose to run back to lair where he would be punished by his father for leaving the lair. But to his surprise, his father wasn't waiting for him, neither were his brothers, and assuming they were all in their rooms for the night, he headed to his, planning on going to bed himself.

He had only just undressed and settled under his sheets, when his door was pushed open wide and he looked up to see his red banded brother standing in the door frame.

"What do you want Raphael?" Leo asked, raising himself up by his forearms.

"We need to have a talk."

"Every time I've said that to you, you've stormed out of the lair like a child." Leo replied, too annoyed and tired to be having a conversation with his most irritable brother.

"Yeah, well…" Raph said as he came further into the room and closed the door. "Maybe I've grown up." He said and swaggered over to the bed, making Leo feel tense, unsure as to why the action made him feel so.

"Raphael I am trying to go to sleep."

"You can go to sleep after we talk." Raph said, standing at the foot of Leo's bed and Leo rolled his eyes.

"Raphael, we can talk in the morning."

"No we can't." Raph said as he crawled onto the bed, the action making Leo bring his legs up so that he was sitting.

"Raphael-" He was cut off as Raph's hand pulled the blankets on his bed away so that he was no longer covered. "Raph, what are you doing?" He asked, but his brother didn't reply, instead he pressed the palm of his hand onto the softer part of Leo's plastron and the lighter skinned turtle jumped back.

"What's wrong?" Raph smirked.

"What are you doing?" Leo said, his voice hoarse.

"We need to work out the tension between us and this would be the best way to do it." Raph said, trying to press his palm back to the same spot but Leo wouldn't let him.

"And what exactly are you trying to do?" Leo asked and Raph laughed.

"Like I said, trying ta get rid of the tension."

"By trying to touch my...private areas?" Leo asked, frowning and Raph tipped his head back and laughed before looking at his brother so that he could see him roll his eyes.

"I wanna touch your dick." Raph put bluntly. Leo could have sworn Raph was drunk, but there was no smell of alcohol on his breath.

"I don't who you've been talking to or what you have been watching or reading, but this isn't right Raphael." Leo said, using his leader tone of voice.

"Who says so?" Raph scoffed. "Humans?"

"I'm sure Master Splinter would disagree with this also." Leo said, moving back ever so slightly to put some more distance between him and his brother.

"He doesn't need to know what we do, he can't control our lives."

"But he is our father."

"And he'd happily sit back and watch as his sons are cursed to live their lives without things we could have had if we were human."

"Maybe I don't have the same needs as you Raphael."

"Oh yeah? I've heard you at night Leo…" Raph smirked and Leo blushed, despite trying not to let Raph's words get to him.

"That still doesn't mean that I need someone else."

"Ya' ain't even the tiny bit curious what it might be like?" Raph asked and Leo had to admit, he had wondered what it would be like to be intimate with another person, female or male, he didn't mind and now here was his brother, very open to entering into a sexual relationship.

"We can't tell the others." Leo said, moving closer to his brother so that Raphael could continuing touching him and Leo could touch him as well.

They had agreed that night that their relationship would just be a sexual one and not one with any romantic feelings attached although as time went on Leo found himself becoming romantically attracted to his brother. Leo had tried to bring up the subject with his brother with subtle hints at first and then full blown conversations over their relationship, but Raphael always got annoyed, angry or walked away from him.

This hadn't affected them in the bedroom, they still had the same friends with benefits relationship, with Leo being kicked out of Raph's room after or Raph leaving Leo's. They never cuddled afterwards or even really talked and kissing was rough and just a way to get their motors running rather than something with affection behind it.

The way Leo felt only got worse when Michelangelo and Donatello came out about their romantic relationship. They soon moved in together and made it very obvious what their feelings to each other were, all smiles and kisses and hugs and other displays of affection.

Raph seemed happy for Donnie and Mikey, but nothing changed between Raph and Leo, and now Leo was very close to ending what they had between them. Leo loved Raph, but the hot headed turtle didn't feel the same way and that would only make their relationship worse as time went on.

Leo was going to end it tonight, he'd rather be alone and watch his brothers be in love and know that he will never have that. But he couldn't. At least, in some kind of way, he did have Raphael, even if it was not how he wanted him.


End file.
